


[Podfic] The Burning of the Leaves

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, English Accent, Fluff, John is an idiot, M/M, Parentlock, Podfic, Puppies, Reichenbach Feels, Sherlock is a Mess, Sholto is a good friend, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: After the events of series 4, Major Sholto invites John and Sherlock to lunch one day. It nearly proves to be too much for their tenuous relationship as the past haunts the present, putting the future that Sherlock so desperately wants at risk.





	1. Now is the Time for Stripping the Spirit Bare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueink3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueink3/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Burning of the Leaves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715289) by [blueink3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueink3/pseuds/blueink3). 



> This is my 100th offering to the Sherlock fandom. And... by the time many of you are listening to the first chapter, it will be my birthday, so I wanted something special. I think I found it.  
> Thanks to blueink3 for permission to podfic this dream of a story. It has all the feels. All of them. Together with a cute baby. And a puppy called Alice.
> 
> Music intro/outro Careless Whisperer by Jason Rebello


	2. Time for the Burning of Days Ended and Done




	3. Let Them Go to the Fire with Never a Look Back




End file.
